Large industrial parts use custom equipment for adequately cleaning such parts. For example, large engine blocks, such as V16 and V20 engine blocks cannot be cleaned with conventional cleaning equipment. Accordingly, cleaning equipment that accounts for the size and weight of large industrial parts, while allowing for rapid fluid replacement capability is desired.